List of districts in India
A district (zilā) is an administrative division of an Indian state or territory. Districts are further subdivided, in some cases into sub-divisions, and in others directly into [[tehsil|''tehsils'' or talukas]]. There is a total of 676 districts in 2014,http://indianexpress.com/article/india/india-others/muslims-20-in-86-districts-50-in-19/ up from 640 in 2011 census and 593 in 2001.http://www.censusindia.gov.in/2011-prov-results/paper2/data_files/india/paper2_4.pdf District officials include: *the Deputy Commissioner or District Magistrate or District Collector, an officer of the Indian Administrative Service, in charge of administration and revenue collection *the Superintendent of Police or Deputy Commissioner of Police, an officer belonging to the Indian Police Service, responsible for maintaining law and order *the Deputy Conservator of Forests, an officer belonging to the Indian Forest Service, entrusted with the management of the forests, environment and wildlife of the district Each of these officials is aided by officers of the appropriate branches of state government. Most districts have a distinct headquarters; Mumbai City district (MC) in Maharashtra (MH) is an example which, despite forming a district, does not have a clear headquarters, though it does have a District Collector.Official site of Mumbai City Collectorate (A district) Overview | valign="top" width="300px" | , numbered as per the table]] |} Naming The majority of districts are named after their administrative center. Some are referred to by two names, a traditional one and one that uses the name of the town that is the headquarters. Since most of the districts are named after a town, the word "district" is appended to distinguish between the town and the district. Official websites very often use District with a capital D'' in this context. Ambiguous names The names of the 640 districts are mostly unique. There are some exceptions: * Within India Seven names are ambiguous, representing Fourteen districts: **Aurangabad district, Bihar & Aurangabad district, Maharashtra **Bijapur district, Chhattisgarh & Bijapur district, Karnataka **Bilaspur district, Chhattisgarh & Bilaspur district, Himachal Pradesh **Hamirpur district, Himachal Pradesh & Hamirpur district, Uttar Pradesh **Pratapgarh district, Rajasthan & Pratapgarh district, Uttar Pradesh **Balrampur district, Chhattisgarh & Balrampur district, Uttar Pradesh. * Seven districts share names with districts in other countries in South Asia: **Bhojpur district, Bihar shares a name with ''Bhojpur District, Nepal **Daman district, India shares a name with Daman District, Afghanistan **Ghaziabad District, Uttar Pradesh shares a name with Ghaziabad District, Afghanistan **Gopalganj district, Bihar shares a name with Gopalganj District, Bangladesh **Hyderabad district, Telangana shares a name with Hyderabad District, Pakistan **Lalitpur district, Uttar Pradesh shares a name with Lalitpur District, Nepal **Poonch district, Jammu and Kashmir, shares a name with Poonch District, Pakistan (the two were, prior to Partition, one district – which got split by the Line Of Control, so since then the two parts have been administered separately) * One outside South Asia: **Mansa district, Punjab, with Mansa District, Zambia The following tables list the population details of various states. The columns include the hierarchical administrative subdivision codes, the district name, district headquarters, 2011 census population, area in square kilometres, and the population density per square kilometre. Andaman and Nicobar (AN) Andhra Pradesh (AP) Arunachal Pradesh (AR) Assam (AS) Bihar (BR) Chandigarh (CH) Chhattisgarh (CG) Dadra and Nagar Haveli (DN) Daman and Diu (DD) Delhi (DL) Goa (GA) Gujarat (GJ) Haryana (HR) Himachal Pradesh (HP) Jammu and Kashmir (JK) Jharkhand (JH) Karnataka (KA) Kerala (KL) Lakshadweep (LD) Madhya Pradesh (MP) Maharashtra (MH) Manipur (MN) Meghalaya (ML) Mizoram (MZ) Nagaland (NL) Odisha (OD) Puducherry (PY) Punjab (PB) Rajasthan (RJ) Sikkim (SK) Tamil Nadu (TN) Telangana (TS) Tripura (TR) Uttar Pradesh (UP) Uttarakhand (UK) West Bengal (WB) City districts *Bangalore Urban district *Kolkata district *Central Delhi *Chennai district *Hyderabad district *Kamrup Metropolitan district *Mumbai City district See also *List of districts in India by population *Administrative divisions of India *Municipalities of India *Districts of British India References External links * 2001 maps; provides maps of social, economic and demographic data of India in 2001 India 3 Districts, India Category:States and territories of India-related lists Category:Districts of India-related lists Category:Districts in India